deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
JoJo Main Villain Battle Royale
JoJo Main Villain Battle Royale is a What if? Death Battle featuring Kars, DIO, Yoshikage Kira, Diavolo, Enrico Pucci and Funny Valentine Description Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Inverse Match! Which villain will come out on top? Intro (Cue - Theme From DEATH BATTLE!) Necro: All right. Jojo's Bizarre Adventure is known for its iconic, protagonists and poses, but most of all, it's villains. And today we are here to see who the most powerful is. And as there are six of them, I brought some help. Dipay: You're damn right. Dio Brando, the time stopping vampire and main villain of Phantom Blood and Stardust Crusaders! ' Finale (58).jpg|'Necromercer''' ' '''Irish: Kars, The Ultimate Lifeform and main villain of Battle Tendancy!' ' Finale (60).jpg|'Necromercer''' ' '''Inkreil: Yoshikage Kira, The quite serial killer and main villain of Diamond Is Unbreakable!' ' Finale (61).jpg|'Necromercer''' ' '''Coffee Lemon: Diavolo, The secretive boss of The Italian Mafioso, Passione, and Main Villain of Vento Aureo!' ' Finale (62).jpg|'Necromercer''' ' '''JojoFanN: Enrico Pucci, The Apostle of Dio, and Main Villain of Stone Ocean!' ' Finale (63).jpg|'Necromercer''' ' '''Necro: And Finally, Funny Valentine, The President of the United States, and Main Villain of Steel Ball Run!' ' Finale (64).jpg|'Necromercer''' ' '''Necro and Mercer: We are Necro and Mercer, and They are Coffee Lemon, Inkriel, Dipay17, JojoFanN and The Irish VS Writer' All: And it's our job to analyze thier weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE ROYALE! 'Kars Awakens into DEATH BATTLE!' 'DIO Stops Time In DEATH BATTLE!' (Bio Made By Dipay17) 'Yoshikage Kira has already touched on DEATH BATTLE!' Inkriel: One thing that most people want is to have a quiet life, but some will go further than others to obtain it. Necro: Like Yoshikage Kira, the serial killer of Morioh. Inkriel: A fairly normal child at birth, Yoshikage Kira showed far more intelligence then most people his age, and it was through this that he was able to hide his lack of empathy for others. Necro: This all came to a head in his high school years, when a fellow classmate of his disappeared. No one suspected Kira, but he had her hand hidden from everyone else. It was the only way he could feel content, by causing pain in others. Inkriel: This was the first of many murders committed by this man. After a few more kills, he encountered a photograph that would change the course of the JoJo world. Necro: Inside that photo lived a man named Atom Heart Father, he had been following Kira around for a while and taken a liking to the young man. He decided to help him by stabbing him with an arrow he was given by an old woman working for someone named DIO. Inkriel: There's something very familiar about that name. Hey, wasn't there a vampire who woke up a little bit before this guy also named DIO? Necro: Yeah, sounds familiar. Moving on to what this arrow gave him though, by being stabbed with this arrow, it awakened a power slumbering within this high school student. This power is known as a stand. Inkriel: And his stand is one of the most powerful to come into existance. Killer Queen. Necro: Killer Queen is already one of the strongest stands in existance, with stats to rival that of Star Platinum, but the thing that makes Kira so dangerous is his ability. The ability to turn anything that he touches into a bomb. KillerQueen.jpeg|Killer Queen KQstats.png|Killer Queen's Stats SheerHeartAttack.jpeg|Sheer Heart Attack SHAstats.jpg|Sheer Heart Attack's Stats Straycat.jpeg|Stray Cat twoKira.jpeg|Two of Kira's designs ''' '''Inkriel: And these bombs aren't your average, military-grade explosives either. These are on level with things right out of Science-Fiction. They atomize their targets when blown up. Necro: The only downside to this ability is that he has to touch an object in order for it to become a bomb. Inkriel: However, this is not his only method of attack, as he has a second offensive bomb/sub-stand, Sheer Heart Attack. Necro: Sheer Heart Attack is a heat seeking bomb that travels around on tank tracks. Inkriel: This attack is nearly unstoppable without using Gravity manipulation, as even Star Platinum going all out didn't leave a scratch on it. 'Diavolo skips the intro to DEATH BATTLE!' Bio Made By Coffee Lemon Enrico Pucci achieves Heaven for DEATH BATTLE! Bio Made By JojoFanN Funny Valentine Steel Ball Runs DEATH BATTLE! (Bio Made By Necromercer) Necro: Born in 1846, Funny Valentine had a relatively decent life. Mercer: Until his father was killed in a work camp. ''' '''Necro: Well, more like committed suicide. Mercer: It was for a good cause. Ya see, His father was tortured quite intensely, so he killed himself so as not to tell any of his country's secrets. Necro: That's a bit better. Well anyway, he gave Funny his handkerchief, which he had fro some reason kept behind his eye. Ew. Just Ew. Anyway, After that, Funny's Mom remarried Captain Valentine, the solider who had brought the news of her husband's death to her. Also really weird. Mercer: This instilled a very strong sense of patriotism, one that is only dreamed about today. He fought in the Civil War on the side of the Union, and at some point in the war, he and his unit go stuck in the desert. Everyone except for Valentine died. This area would later become known as the Devil's Palm. Anyway, Valentine was on the brink of death, when he suddenly found the heart of the Holy Corpse, a body of amazing power. Necro: Upon touching the heart, Funny gained a special power. One that we will cover in a few minutes. Mercer: Some how, Funny got out of the devil's palm, and was captured by some enemy soldiers. He got whipped, severely. And for some reason, his scars were shaped into an American flag, because 'Merica. Necro: He then survived the war, and ran for president, and actually won, becoming the 23rd president of the united states of America. Mercer: Yeah, kinda like a certain real life president...Anyway, what is that power Valentine got from the corpse heart? Necro: That would Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap, or D4C for short. Mercer: He owns ACDC? I mean, their a good band and all, but I mean that doesn't seem all that powerful in combat scenario. Necro: No. It's his stand, which is a physical manifestation of his soul. Which happens to pink. And silver. Remember kids, when you get a super natural power, just don't do drugs before you get it. Mercer: It looks...Unique, to say the least. Anyway, what does it do? Necro: Lots of things. The first of which being, dimensional travel. Mercer: And, how does that work? Necro: Basically, when Valentine goes in between two objects or surfaces, he can create a portal to other universes, which he can travel through, so that he can avoid most attacks. Mercer: Huh. It also allows him to bring alternate versions of himself to give himself a numbers edge, and he can pass D4C between users, just in case Valentine gets killed. Necro: Next, D4C can bring people from other universes back to his home universe. When two versions of the same person or object interact in the same universe, the fuse, but in the explody deathy kind of way. This one of Valentine's trump cards, which he uses on foes he has a tough time beating. This is known as the merger sponge effect, and Valentine is the only being in existence to be immune to this. Mercer: But when things get to their worst, Funny Valentine has one final trump card. It goes by the name of D4C: Love Train. Necro: Love Train is gained when D4C fuses with the perfect power of the Full Holy Corpse. Mercer: When this happens, A large golden wall appears around Valentine and D4C, which is said to be made of a dimension (A universe). This wall allows Valentine to fuse things, such as chairs and tables. Valentine can also fly with Love Train, due to floating and moving several feet above the ground. But now onto it's greatest powers. Misfortune and Luck Manipulation. Necro: Yep. Any attack that connects with that golden wall is redirected somewhere else, to someone else. Next, if Valentine can land any kind of hit on you at all, such as a tiny scratch, he can increase the power of the attack enough to destroy your innards and such. It actually homes in on your heart, as shown when Valentine killed Gryo Zeppeli with two attacks. Mercer: And as for the luck manipulation? That means nothing bad can happen to Valentine while D4C is in this form. Necro: But of course, it has a strange way to activate. First, Valentine needs every single piece of the Holy Corpse, and then he needs Lucy Steel, the only person in the series to be able to handle the true power of corpse. Mercer: Other than it's powers, D4C is a formidable Hand-to-hand fighter, and an extremely strong stand physically. Necro: D4C is ranked at an 'A' in strength and destructive, meaning that it should be able to reasonably scale to Star Platinum. Mercer: Star Platinum is easily able to strike with a force equivalent to 15.43648467 tons of TNT (thanks to SP's Diamond feat), meaning D4C is pretty damn strong. Necro: That also scales to D4C's durability, by the way. Mercer: But D4C's best attribute is his Speed. D4C is easily able to search through multiple universes in mere minutes, and he is also ranked at an A in speed, which means he can scale to Silver Chariot, who can easily react to and out race stands like the Hanged Man, who is made of literal light! Judging by the distance moved in a second we have deduced that Silver Chariot was able to move at well over 70X the speed of light! Necro: Valentine himself, is not defenseless. Valentine carrys an 1848 colt revolver(most likely, at least) and is a deadly shot, easily being able to shoot a man through the neck, and his all of his vital organs, on purpose, to keep his stand from working. (the guy's not D4C). Mercer: But Valentine is physically not one to mess with. He can break down a door and break the frame with a single strike from his elbow and avoid Gyro Zeppeli's steel balls, which move at about 37mph, by the way. Necro: Valentine is also an amazing strategist, and he can somehow play the mandolin with his feet. Mercer: Get this. His creep factor goes up ten fold upon realizing, Valentine can walk entirely silently. No joke. Necro: But Despite all of this, he's not perfect. Valentine himself can be killed, as he is still just a man. And next, while D4C is formidable, it needs two surfaces or objects to use it's power. And, to top it all off, his stand can only go about 10 feet away from him, due to it's poor range of effectiveness. Mercer: But, Love Train also has it's drawbacks. First ff, it is quite difficult to activate, and two, if Valentine wants to attack, he has to leave the wall, meaning he no longer has it's infinite power on his side. And last but not least, Love train was defeated by a being of infinite power, known as Tusk Act 4, so it's not unbeatable. Necro: But overall, Funny Valentine is one one president you don't want to fuck with. Intermission (Cue - Theme From DEATH BATTLE!) Best part? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 'Fight!' (Cue: Bad Apple) ' '(Cue:Dance Trough The Danger) 'Verdict' Advantages & Disadvantages 'Trivia' *'This is the Season Finale of Inkriel's Season One' *'This is the biggest Battle Royale that Inkriel has worked on' *'This is the fourth time Inkriel has collaberated with Necromercer' *'This is the first time Necromercer has Collaborated with Coffee Lemon' * This Is also the first time multiple new players have been brought in in the middle of production. Next Time... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Necromercer Category:Adopted by Necromercer Category:Inkriel's Death Battles Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted by Inkriel Category:Jojo vs Jojo Category:Inkriel's Season One Finale Category:Season Finale Category:Inkriel's Season One Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Coffee Lemon Category:JojoFanN Category:Inverse Themed DEATH BATTLES Category:‘Pure Evil’ Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Pages by Dipay17 Category:Dipay17